


Rette parallele su un piano non euclideo

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Under revision, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-17
Updated: 2006-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tetsu, hyde e Sakura a dieci anni dall'estate che ha consacrato l'Iride: un gioco di forza e un gioco d'amore che stringe al cuore e alla gola, ma che non uccide il sentimento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rette parallele su un piano non euclideo

Fictional Dream © 2006 (17 ottobre 2006)  
I L’Arc~en~ciel (nella prima formazione major, Tetsuya Ogawa, Ken Kitamura, Hideto Takarai e Yasunori Sakurazawa, poi Yukihiro Awaji in luogo di quest’ultimo) sono uno dei più celebri gruppi di musica rock-pop giapponese.  
L’autrice non intrattiene con i succitati artisti alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
Questo testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di dare informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/137/rette-parallele-su-un-piano-non-euclideo)).

*****

Lo show è quasi finito.  
Le luci si abbassano, accompagnando gli ultimi echi di strepiti che nel backstage arrivano ancora carichi di una smania persino possessiva.  
È la chimica del gioco.  
È quello per cui da anni ormai Tetsuya Ogawa lavora e combatte: senza tregua.  
È la chimica della rivincita di chi nessuno credeva potesse arrivare, invece è lassù, più in alto di tutti questa volta. Con il suo basso e la sua maschera di cera da vincente e combattente.  
I faretti sembrano gli stessi di un secolo fa e dietro le quinte – chissà perché – tira forse la stessa aria. È quasi una formidabile macchina del tempo abbia fatto retrocedere le lancette a dieci anni prima, quando non c’erano ancora tumori invisibili e strappi tanto slabbrati e dolorosi che non esiste ago in grado di suturarli. _Quasi_ , però, perché quella cicatrice c’è sempre, come c’è sempre chi la ricorda.  
Tetsuya Ogawa riesce a pensare e a suonare al tempo stesso, come ha sempre fatto, per questo il suo viso, a volte persino contratto, non riesce a interpretare mai il gioco fino in fondo. Gli piace però l’altezza a cui si trova, perché anche se è un miraggio pensare a un po’ d’aria abbastanza rarefatta per respirare e sognare, in questo Dome che esplode sino all’ultima trave metallica della sua cupola vulvare, gli sembra di riuscire a sentire se stesso più in profondità, con più onestà e chiarezza, persino.  
Ha bisogno di una solitudine che la folla non riesce a vedere, perché ha molto su cui riflettere, e sono pensieri la cui cifra è quasi difficile da discernere.  
Con gli occhi bene aperti, inclinato sui quarantacinque gradi, con lo sguardo fisso alla naturale intercapedine tra palco e quinte – _tra sogno e realtà_ – potrebbe incontrare lo sguardo di haido, uno sguardo che non l’ha mai abbandonato. Uno sguardo che non è né vacuo né distratto, ma che freme sotto le sue ciglia di sentimenti senz’altro tutt’altro che amichevoli.  
Tetsuya non ha paura di ricambiarlo, solo si sente troppo vecchio per discutere e litigare, anche se a ben vedere ha quasi un anno meno di quell’altro – per quanto non ci creda nessuno. E poi tetsu vorrebbe anche credere che quelle lancette siano davvero andate indietro e questo suo assolo sia lo stesso di _Taste of Love_ , ad esempio. O _Inner Core_. Ecco, magari proprio _Inner Core_. Del resto – ed è qualcosa che Tetsuya sa alla perfezione – se c’è quest’aria strana – non nostalgica, ma simile a quella di una volta, dove una locuzione da niente vuol dire _heavenly days_. Lo sanno tutti – è solo perché c’è _lui_. E quando c’è lui non è neppure pensabile credere quel tempo sia passato per non tornare più.   
Nella magia di questo Natale – una magia davvero – è come se quei dieci anni non fossero passati per niente. Al contempo Tetsuya sa che le illusioni valgono sulla carta e sulle intenzioni della produzione, ma Oishi ha fatto male – _molto male_ – i suoi calcoli, oppure si è dimenticato di quello che è successo. Potrebbe anche darsi; il tempo è un benefico colpo di spugna per chi conosce anche l’arte della dimenticanza. E poi ci sono quelli arroccati con le unghie e con i denti a se stessi, dove essere fedeli al proprio personaggio vuol dire anche assumersi il rischio di soffrire. Per farla breve, insomma, si sono ritrovati davanti, tutti e tre: Sakura, haido e tetsu. Un trio perfetto per tre ipotesi praticabili: scannarsi, fare la pace, odiarsi in silenzio.  
Tetsuya sa che non c’è niente di comico, ma gli viene da ridere lo stesso, perché l’assurdo è che forse loro tre sono in grado di gettonare tutte le ipotesi al contempo. _Rewind_ : non tutti e tre.  
 _Tutti e due_.  
Già, perché a chiamare le cose come stanno, i problemi sono suoi e di Takarai. Sakura è un po’ il fine e il mezzo insieme, ma Ogawa è sempre molto scrupoloso nel dividere le responsabilità come deve. E le parti non sono uguali per niente. Diciamo che ha capito fin da quando è arrivato al Dome che non sarebbe stato facile, anzi forse sarebbe stato persino peggio dell’anno prima, perché un anno prima non c’era ancora tutta quella tensione per cui i Laruku sono stati ad un passo dal mandarsi a cagare con grande sollievo reciproco a un passo dal quindicesimo anno.  
L’ha capito, perché c’erano già Sakura e Ken e non è sceso nessun silenzio quando si è fatto avanti a salutare.   
Non che tetsu sia mai stato il lupo cattivo, però _Perfect Blue_ non è stata proprio una cordiale stretta di mano (neppure ne aveva l’intenzione, s’è per questo), e un po’ d’imbarazzo era rimasto eccome, sospeso nell’aria come una nebbia velenosa e sinistra. Una nebbia che il tempo ha disperso, però; il tempo, la voglia di crescere e anche di perdonare. Così, anche se non ci crede nessuno, non solo tetsu non odia Sakura – tetsu è molto più severo con se stesso che non con gli altri. Chissà perché, però, a molti sembra far comodo ignorarlo – ma sono quasi amici. _Quasi_ perché sono comunque diversi e rispettarsi non vuol dire stare sempre incollati.  
tetsu non è haido, insomma, e non è neppure l’unico a pensare che questa sia davvero una gran fortuna.  
E poi è arrivato proprio haido: haido che si è lasciato sfuggire uno di quei sorrisi per cui chiunque perderebbe la testa – ma negli ultimi anni sono sempre più rari– come ha visto chi gliene ha rubati sempre più di tutti. E Tetsuya non è geloso, né irritato da un’attitudine che gli ha sempre procurato un mucchio di guai – perché Takarai non ha mai imparato a comportarsi. Non ha mai capito che se hai i riflettori puntati contro è quasi ti avessero piazzato in fronte la canna di un fucile. Dunque devi mentire, non piangere addosso a mezzo Giappone che, se non è stata proprio una cotta tremenda, sicuramente Sakurazawa ti ha messo un lucchetto al collo e al cuore.  
Quel che lo irrita è che haido neppure lo saluta o gli chiede ‘ _posso?_ ’ mentre si incastra tra lui e Yasunori. Peggio, mentre decide che se c’è qualcuno di troppo, quel qualcuno è _Ogawa-che-non-può-vedere-Yacchan_.  
Ma quando mai?  
Diciamo che Tetsuya ha capito benissimo che a haido fa un po’ comodo credere all’esistenza di una barricata ch’è il solo a poter scavalcare – anche perché ha sempre fatto tanta tenerezza a chiunque da potersi rimediare l’appoggio più opportuno – sicché non si rassegna a vedere che la situazione è cambiata. Non riesce a realizzare che Tetchan e Sakura, s’è per questo, hanno lavorato di nuovo insieme con un affiatamento che di rado hanno raggiunto persino ai tempi della luna di miele dei Laruku.  
Meglio, si rifiuta di ammetterlo.   
Tetsuya un po’ se lo aspettava, perché haido è proprio così.  
Diciamolo pure: _morboso_.  
Una promessa è per la vita, persino senza il consenso esplicito di chi te l’ha fatta. Su Sakura ha fatto il nido troppo tempo fa e non ha mai dimenticato la rotta. Il problema con Takarai, al più, è che sembra tanto un passerotto indifeso, ma se entri nel suo territorio, poco da fare, è un falco o un avvoltoio.  
Tetsuya, dall’alto di quel suo posticino così illuminato e così pacifico, respira in profondità e non sbaglia un accordo, perché il tempo gli ha insegnato anche a contenere l’irritazione; non a subire, ma neppure a mordere sempre e comunque. Ci sono alcuni con cui non funziona, perché non sono bravi a guardare oltre il loro egoismo.  
haido è uno di questi.  
Basta pensare a cosa ha combinato per l’ultima esibizione dei P’unk – che finirà persino nel DVD. E speriamo che lo guardino i ciechi. Era da buttarlo giù dal palco, con chitarra e boria compresa, ma è una battaglia persa. Invecchiare vuol dire anche combattere per quanto merita davvero, e tetsu pensa che questo sia uno di quei momenti, perché, malgrado tutto, ecco che esplodono i gridolini che annunciano sempre Takarai, mentre prende posto davanti ad un microfono – che dovrà abbassare o sbatacchiare a destra e a sinistra come da sempre, pur di arrivarci – il che vuol dire che il suo basso gli darà ancora l’attacco, almeno quanto lo seguirà la batteria di Yasunori – già: tutti e tre sul palco. Ironia della gloria e della Danger Crue.  
È cioè in momenti come questi – momenti in cui il passato e il presente si toccano – che il contingente è un punto zero, più nulla ha a che vedere con la musica e con le note, persino con il ricordo. _Sono e basta_. Sono quel momento e quell’emozione subitanea, un po’ crudele perché carica di promesse non mantenute.  
Tetsuya sfibra le corde e fissa il palco; i volti che può cogliere, entro un cono di luce o celati dall’ombra di un backstage, sono quelli di un passato recente, che però coniugano ormai tutti al passato remoto.  
La Danger Crue è sempre quella: quanta strada hanno fatto, invece, tre scemi del Kansai?   
E Tetsuya, che a pensare a haido prova sempre meno tenerezza e pazienza, sente che poi non è vero che lo odia. Nemmeno se, senza darlo a vedere, è tutto il pomeriggio che Hideto scodinzola nervoso dalle parti di Sakura, per sincerarsi di non trovarci Ogawa – fosse mai che uscisse fuori un po’ troppa verità, compreso l’egoismo smemorato di Takarai _.  
_ Se lo ritrova davanti, piuttosto, in un’altra delle sue maschere mai scontate, sempre troppo imprevedibili, affascinanti in quanto mutevoli come l’iride cangiante che ha reso eterna.  
tetsu sarà pure cieco come una talpa, ma quel che conta è sempre presente al suo sguardo; così Tetsuya potrebbe anche raccontare di un uomo che ha quasi trentasette anni – per quanto sotto le luci giuste sembri davvero quel figlio su cui avevano giurato tutti i _gaijin_ della Germania, a vederli insieme – che è famoso, ricco da far quasi schifo (se non fossero soldi davvero guadagnati sulla propria pelle), e persino bello, in un suo modo speciale, che ha tamburellato per un’ora di fila dentro il proprio camerino, teso e contratto come il più squallido dei debuttanti. E tetsu avrebbe voluto davvero rassicurarlo in qualche modo, come accadeva un secolo e mezzo fa, quando si abbracciavano come fratelli e si baciavano senza sapere che i _fanservice_ portavano gloria e soldi e _fangirl_ cretine al loro mulino; lo facevano perché si volevano bene e se ne fregavano di un decoro da morti.  
 _Ma esistono ancora quell’hyde e quel tetsu?  
_ Ogawa sa di aver indugiato troppo a lungo su quella brutta domanda, sicché nel frattempo è entrato Sakura. Come dieci anni prima, ha visto il suo braccio scivolare attorno alle spalle di haido, la seta nera dei suoi capelli fondersi al castano focato di quelli di lui, e dirgli qualcosa; qualcosa che lo ha fatto ridere e sciogliere un po’ e poi accendersi una sigaretta e forse fregarsene d’essere perfetto, perché quello non era un vero concerto.  
Quello era il banchetto della memoria _.  
_ Ecco: tetsu sa che quello è il segno di quanto è cambiato, perché un secolo fa tra quei volti ci sarebbe stato uno spazio – non immenso, ma ci sarebbe stato – anche per lui. Invece ora no; ora il triangolo sembra essersi trasformato in due rette parallele e vallo a trovare un matematico non euclideo che dia loro la chiave per incontrarsi.  
Potrebbe bastare anche Babbo Natale, però.   
tetsu ha quasi paura di sapere cosa gli dirà haido a concerto finito, solo perché gli è venuto spontaneo affiancarsi al suo _gorilla_ per un MC interminabile, ma un po’ se la ride tra sé, perché è il primo a non credere all’imprevedibilità della storia e alla facilità con cui parole e gesti si sono susseguiti senza la minima forzatura.  
Dieci anni fa, per dire, Sakura non avrebbe avuto soggezione del pubblico, ma dieci anni fa, nemmeno tetsu avrebbe perdonato.  
E ora che le note si stemperano, poco a poco, e un ultimo arpeggio accompagna l’ultimo tintinnio del piatto – come il riverbero di una campanella. O di un cimbalo. Un diapason che amplifica il fremito dei suoi stessi ricordi – il suo cuore anticipa qualcosa che ha già visto. A Osaka, forse, nove anni prima; a un pugno di settimane dalla _fine_. Allora era stato haido a prenderli per mano, il suo Sakura e il suo Tetchan. A farli sfilare insieme, stretto tra loro – così piccolo e così consumato. Eppure nessuno se ne rendeva conto– come se quella fosse una combinazione inespugnabile e perfetta. Ora è Yasunori, invece, a rompere le fila, a deludere gli schemi, a fare una scelta storica e di campo. Tetsuya non può fare a meno di ridere – ridere di un sorriso vero – perché sarà pure un pensiero maligno, ma non può non domandarsi come l’avrà presa haido: haido che assiste come l’intero Dome all’abbraccio più vero e sofferto del mondo.  
Alla stretta di Tetchan e Yacchan.  
 _Il leader implacabile e il tossico che ha fottuto l’Iride?_ No, sono solo due ragazzi che si sono incontrati e piaciuti e divertiti un eone fa. Anzi, che si piacciono e si divertono ancora.  
   
Forse esisteva una  verità implacabile nei detti popolari e una voce di buonsenso che bisognerebbe ricordare soprattutto da adulti, quando ci si crede dispensati dal dover seguire buoni consigli – chissà perché.  
 _Tra i due litiganti, il terzo gode_.  
Tetsuya Ogawa si era massaggiato le tempie doloranti e aveva controllato per la milionesima volta l’orologio. Le quattro e quarantaquattro del mattino. Un numero che rasentava quella perfezione geometrica tanto di suo gusto, ma che gli diceva soprattutto lo strazio fosse quasi finito. Strazio, poi; c’era un obbligato presenzialismo che divorava persino le intenzioni migliori. E Sakura se l’era filata che non era neppure l’una, trascinato via dal suo idolo di sempre.  
Ian Paice.  
Quattro imbecilli per una band innominabile – fosse pure perché ti si annodava la lingua a chiamarla – avevano costretto la storia a piegarsi ai sogni; poteva ben dirlo di se stesso, visto che ormai suonava con Morrie. Gli era parso di cogliere una scintilla più ammirata che non stupita negli occhi di haido a quella rivelazione, ma non era del tutto certo di poter interpretare le intenzioni altrui in una serata come quella, piena di sentimenti ed emozioni a tratti deflagranti. Takarai, poi, eccetto scodinzolare come una _fangirl_ dalle parti del suo cantante – come tutti quelli che contavano alla Danger Crue, salvo divinizzare i Dead End – era diventato trasparente come in quasi tutte le occasioni mondane.  
Tetsuya resisteva a conversazioni unilaterali, fatte di impressioni estorte e di pose di circostanza, senza distogliere mai del tutto lo sguardo da una voce amata-odiata. Aveva bevuto troppo come al solito. Aveva bevuto troppo anche se non avrebbe dovuto, perché non era passato un secolo da quando c’era quasi rimasto secco per via di quel suo autolesionismo egoista e inconsapevole. Una volta, se non altro, tetsu poteva dare la colpa a Ken o a Yasunori, che se lo trascinavano dietro pure s’era la metà di loro. Una volta bere aveva un senso diverso, non sembrava così triste. Poteva anche darsi fosse rimasto male per la fuga di Sakura; anche a lasciare da parte illazioni sceme, da _fanservice_ non autorizzato, chissà? Magari voleva chiedergli di dedicarsi un po’ anche a lui. Davvero _._ Non solo a Tetsuya, ch’era in fondo un pezzo di ghiaccio, no?  
Ogawa aveva sospirato in profondità, dicendosi che era anche il primo ad aver alzato troppo il gomito, se si sentiva la testa piena della voce di un haido inesistente, perché frattanto Takarai aveva raccolto le proprie sigarette e si era diretto verso un’uscita secondaria. Tetsuya detestava l’ipotesi di doversi rassegnare all’infernale tortura che poteva essere la ritualità di un tabagista, ma peggio ancora era arrendersi al silenzio.  
Soprattutto in una notte come quella. Una notte che non era più quella di Natale, ma aveva portato regali per tutti.   
La luce asettica e spettrale che riverberava sulle pareti rendeva quel parcheggio deserto del tutto simile ad un acquario. haido fumava passeggiando con un’andatura obliqua, solo in apparenza disinvolta; la stessa che conosceva per il riflesso che altre bevute memorabili e sbronze indimenticabili avevano lasciato sulla sua retina.   
Gli si era affiancato, senza sfiorarlo davvero.  
Non sempre haido era dell’umore per permetterlo; c’era pure chi, depennato dalla lista fin troppo modesta dei suoi affetti, aveva perso del tutto il diritto.  
Tetsuya sospettava da tempo d’esser proprio tra quelli.  
“Non è un po’ troppo freddo per te, qui fuori?” gli aveva detto con tono incolore. haido si era volto nella sua direzione, senza guardarlo davvero. Erano occhiate che avevano il potere di farti scivolare addosso un sordo disagio e la sensazione bruciante d’essere un ospite non desiderato.   
“Non sei stato male alla batteria. Pensavo peggio,” aveva aggiunto con un’inflessione amichevole. Takarai aveva fatto spallucce, tirando l’ennesima boccata – anche il suo modo di fumare era cambiato negli anni, a ben vedere. Solo ora riusciva a realizzarlo.   
“Che c’è? Vuoi fare conversazione?” l’aveva sentito mormorare poco dopo, senza calore. “È un po’ tardi. O è troppo presto. Comunque non ne ho voglia.”   
“Come ti pare.”  
“Alla fine Sakura ha piantato in asso tutti e due, sembra,” aveva ripreso haido.   
“Capita. Aveva da fare. Come tutti, no?” Gli era parso che l’altro avesse riso, in modo secco e con accenti polemici fin troppo evidenti.   
“È per questo che alla fine ha scelto te? Perché sei così maturo, così comprensivo, così perfetto, _Tetchan_?”  
tetsu aveva scrollato il capo, sforzandosi di trovare lucidità e risposte adeguate all'improvviso rigurgito di quel prevedibile, geniale infantilismo con cui Takarai avrebbe sgretolato persino il Fuji, prima o poi.   
“Hai bevuto troppo. Finiamola qua.” L’aveva visto gettare a terra la cicca e calpestarla con rabbia; un gesto quasi crudele, carico di una collera persino intimidatoria.   
“Comunque a te conviene, no?”   
“Cosa mi converrebbe, haido?”   
“Giocare all’amico del cuore. E chi se ne frega s’ero io quello che voleva ammazzarsi. Chi se ne frega s’ero io quello che avrebbe mollato tutto. _Per lui_.”  
Tetsuya s’era avvicinato di qualche passo ancora, senza trasformare però la distanza in nulla che somigliasse davvero a un contatto. C’era anche qualcosa di respingente e cattivo in haido. Qualcosa che non vedeva mai nessuno, perché per fortuna saltava fuori di rado e non durava abbastanza da farlo odiare davvero. O quasi.  
“Sei troppo vecchio per essere…”   
“ _Geloso_. Avanti, dillo. Una volta tanto non mi ribello neppure. Perché è vero. Sono geloso. E con questo? Perché dovresti portarmi via quello che…”   
“Yasunori è una persona. Non esistono i possessivi. Ci arrivi o no?”  
haido gli aveva dato di nuovo le spalle, chinando il capo.   
“Non ho voglia di litigare. Non anche oggi. Anzi, mi manca il desiderio in generale. Chiama un taxi per tornare a casa, comunque. Megumi è troppo giovane per fare la vedova.”  
Tetsuya Ogawa era tornato sui propri passi. Qualcuno alle sue spalle l’aveva imitato, imprimendo però un ritmo più deciso al proprio moto, fin quasi a franargli addosso, per stringerlo poi con una forza possessiva che conosceva sin troppo bene.  
“Perché è finita, Tetchan?”  
tetsu aveva portato lo sguardo alle stelle di un cielo invisibile e deciso che anche una bugia poteva essere un bel regalo di Natale.  
“Le cose belle non finiscono. Ricominciano soltanto. In un altro modo.”  
La fronte di haido premeva forte contro la sua schiena.   
Un pungolo doloroso, com’era sempre stato il loro rapporto.  
“Allora voi due…”  
“Sì?”  
“Fatemi spazio la prossima volta.”


End file.
